Edward Newgate
'Whitebeard '''is one of the members of the Yonko and leader of the Whitebeard Pirates. Background Not much is known about Newgate's childhood but his past was knew ever since he gathered and made a crew. He wasn't really interested in finding treasure like the other pirates but one thing he was interested in was making a family. Newgate was Rodger's rival and somehow both of them earned respect after when they made it to Raftle. After Rodger's execution, a man known as Shiki broke out of his cell in Impel Down and met Whitebeard at the ship Moby Dick. However, Newgate threw Shiki out of board when he tried to form an alliance to further his world domination. He became if not the most strongest man on the sea, feared by many people even when saying his name, and was branded by the World Government as a Yonko, as one of the four most strongest pirate. Powers & Abilities * '''Gura Gura no Mi: '''After eating the Paracemia Type-Fruit known as Tremor Tremor Fruit, the fruit grants Whitebeard the power to create massive vibratioans, shockwaves or powerful quakes in any medium like the usual ground, seafloor and even air itself. Said to be one of the most strongest Devil-Fruit within the Paracemia-Class, the quakes are strong enough to easily destroy islands, glaciers larger than the surrounding mountains, create massive tsunamis that dwarfs the surrounding mountains, and even one shot a giant with a single quake punch. Due to its massive power, it was stated by Sengoku that Whitebeard holds the power to destroy the world. ** '''Gekishin: '''A close-range version of it which is strong enough to damage the likes of Akainu and giants. ** '''Naginata Rasetsu: '''He can cover both his fists and his bisento with a quake bubble, increasing both his fists and bisento's striking power and range. He can also put quake bubbles on his feet for a devastatin stomp attack. ** '''Kabutowari: '''The move proceeds to have him focus on a hypo centre and concentrate on it only then to proceed to an explosion-like attack. ** '''Shima Yurashi: '''Whitebeard firstly grabs the entire island via grabbing and pulling the air around him as if its solid and repeatedly shifts it. Using it, he can tilt islands, throwing off a giant's feet and destroying buildings. * '''Haki: '''A special type of power that only a few people in the world possess. There are three types of Haki and luckily Whitebeard is able to use all three of the hakis. He can use Kenbunshoku Haki which allows him predict his opponent's attack and sense the presence of others, Busoshoku Haki which can harden the user's body parts for extra striking power and forms invisible shields for increased defences and also let him to hurt Logia Fruit users as if they are tangible, and finally the most strongest and the rarest Haki of them all, Baoshoku Haki which lets him overpower the wills of other people to knock them unconscious. * '''Incredible Strength: '''Whitebeard is considered to be one of the most strongest man in the world. Even without the use of his quake powers, he is still insanely strong. He clashed with Shank's sword with enough force to split the sky, can easily send several elite marines flying with a casual swing and can easily break a giant's axe. * '''Incredible Durability: '''Despite being an easy target due to his large size, he is still a great tanker. He can easily withstand getting stab, guns and cannons and still able to shrug them off like nothing and even still fight after having half of his face melted off by magma. * '''Excellent Strategists: '''Whitebeard is not only a force of a reckon with, he is also an excellent strategists. Said to be equal to Sengoku. Equipment *'Bisento: 'His signature weapon, which is a double-edged long sword with a thick truncated blade. He can channel his Gura Gura no Mi powers for extra power. Feats Strength *Was known as the "Strongest Man in the World". *Stops a giant galleon ship moving at full force speed with one hand. *Easily sends several elite marine soliders flying with a single casual wave. *Casually breaks a giant's axe and easily tosses a giant like a ragdoll. *Clashed with Shank's sword with his bisento which split the sky. *With his bisento, easily catches one of Akainu's magma attacks. *Able to match Akainu's powerful magma attacks, which is hotter than Ace's fire abilities. *Easily kills a giant with a single quake punch. *With a swipe of his finger, tilts an entire island and the surrounding ocean. *Casually destroys glaciers larger than the surrounding mountain with his Gura Gura no Mi powers. *With his Gura Gura no Mi powers, punched Akainu with enough force to split an entire island. *Almost sank an entire island even when half dead. *Can create tsunamies that dwarfs the surrounding mountains with sea quakes. *With his quake powers, punches out a giant causing shockwaves to destroy a town even with the admirals redirecting the attack. *Easily destroy ice attacks from Kuzan and his body with a casual air punch. *Stated to have the power to destroy the entire world with his Devil Fruit ability. Speed *Even when sleeping, effortlessly dodges Ace's attacks. *Easily kept up with Luffy who was sent flying by Kizaru. *Managed to get a drop on Akainu, who handled Luffy's speed and has precognition. *Intercepted Kizaru , who was travelling in his light form. Durability *Suffered from 267 stabbings, 152 bullets shot and 46 cannon shots yet was still standing. *Casually breaks out being frozen by Kuzan with ease. *Tanked a laser beam from Kizaru, which can easily destroy one Maingroves massive trees. *Shrugged off having half of his face melted off by Akainu and still able to fight. *Withstood getting shot and stabbed by Blackbeard's pirates before succumbing his injuries. *Withstood a stab from Squala. *Endured having his insides burned by Akainu's magma, which evaporates steel swords, all while having a heart attack. Skill *Was one of the four emperors for many years. *Is a old, longtime rival to Gol D. Rodger, who is the king of pirates. *His Gura Gura no Mi powers caused several catastrophes across the world. *Easily defeated Portgas D. Ace and his crew, and made them join his crew. *Created the most strongest crew in the world. *Inflicted more damage to the marines than his entire crew and allies did combined. *Even when he was about to die, almost killed Blackbeard. *With his dying breath, confirmed that One Piece exists and caused a new age of piracy. Weaknesses *'Typical Devil Fruit Weakness: 'Even though he wields the most powerful Paracemia Devil Fruit ever, he still possesses the weakness of every devil fruit user. He can't swim and will sink like an anchor, and if he was submerged into water waist deep he'll be paralyse and his abilities will be nullified same goes to Seastones. *'Illness: '''Despite being extremely strong, he still suffers from heart attacks in inopportune times. He is also old so he wasn't rally in his prime. *Doesn't really dodge attacks, and is more of a tanker. Fun Facts Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Shōnen Jump Category:One Piece Category:Heroes Category:Pirates Category:Deceased Category:Completed Profiles Category:Sword Users Category:Humans Category:Shueisha Category:Toei Category:Funimation